Dig
Digging is the main activity in Treasure Isle. Each Dig gives you 1 or more XP depending on what you find. Each space that you Dig will be lightened so you can tell where you have been and where you have not. Special Digging Tools Some Digging requires special Tools, such as the Machete or Pickaxe. These Tools have level requirements and must be purchased at the Store before they can be used. Energy Usage Most Digging requires only 5 Energy, but each tool requires a different Energy expenditure. Digging a tree or smaller plant usually requires the Machete and takes 7 Energy. Rocks and stone paths usually require the Pickaxe and 10 Energy. You may also encounter structures for which you will need the Magnifying Glass. Using the Magnifying Glass requires varying amount of Energy. And finally, you might find a special crate or barrel you must pry open, in which case you will need the Crowbar and 15 Energy. Some obstructions require multiple Digs, such as the Thistle Plant or Gray Rock, both of which take 3x the normal Energy to Dig. Other obstructions include simple Decorations such as the Mayan Calendar which only take 5 Energy to search. There are also larger Buildings and Decorations that require a random number of Digs to totally search. These objects usually require 10 Energy, but yield 2-4 bonuses per Dig and usually 3 XP per bonus that does not give a Treasure Chest, Fruit or other pop-up. It may take you just one Dig, or enough Digs to empty your entire Energy bar one or more times, but there IS a guaranteed Treasure Chest under that object! This treasure is very likely to be a Fancy Chest containing a Very Rare Collection item. As an example, The Space Capsule has a very good chance to yield a part from Tailstrong's Uniform, but keep in mind that its not the only way to get that Collection, nor is that the only set available on the Ape-ollo 19 map, so you could get something else. Gem Gates and other Doors Some Maps have sections that are locked away from the Player. These areas are always darkened, making it harder to see what is behind them. To get to these areas, the Player must open special doors such as the Purple Gem Gate by using appropriate key items. In this example, the Purple Gem Gate requires a Purple Gem to open. Greater gates like the Purple Gem Statue require more keys to open, even up to 25 keys! These keys can often be found while Digging, but can also be purchased at the Store or you can ask your Neighbors for some. Gems can even be found while helping Neighbors a their Home Islands by tending their Gem Trees. Of course you have one too! Doors require no Energy to open, but always require some kind of key. Some players target doors first because they always give some amount (usually 5) of XP, which may be all the player needs to gain a level. In addition to obvious doors, sometimes you find "things" that are not doors, but may behave like doors. For instance, the Gnat Swarm requires 1 Bug Spray to get past. While Digging underwater, the player may encounter an Angry Crab or Shark which require Crab Cakes. You may also need a stick of Dynamite to remove a Brown Boulder or larger obstruction. Many other types of Doors and door-like obstructions can be found in the wide variety of settings available while playing Treasure Isle. *Phoenix Gate = Phoenix Feather *Monkey Contraption = Monkey Wrench *Dragon Gate = Jade Key *Various Gem Statues = 5 or more Gems *Quest Maps require all kinda of weird gear, such as Turtle Balloons to float away baby turtles, or Bombs to give to a sea monster. Treasure Chests Each Map starts with a quantity of buried Treasure Chests which can only be found by Digging. These Treasure Chests' locations are predetermined when the Map is initialized and each time you Dig you will be notified if a chest is "Close" or "Nearby". "Close" means that a buried treasure is only one space from where you just dug, while "Nearby" is within two spaces. To boost your treasure hunting skills, see the Digging Tutorial. There are 3 sizes of Treasure Chests located on each Island. Treasure chests are filled with Treasures which are collectible items that you can trade in for Items, Decorations, Coins and XP. In addition to a chest's contents, you also get an amount of experience for Digging to find it. * Small Treasure Chest – 5 XP = Common Treasures * Medium Treasure Chest – 15 XP = Uncommon Treasures * Large Treasure Chest – 50 XP = Rare Treasures * Fancy Treasure Chest - 150 XP = Very Rare Treasures Excavations and Treasure Chests Special Excavations such as Fire God Mountain and Monkey Palace are not actually Maps, but are actually a series of special Maps set up like a side-game. The goal is not to Dig up the entire map, but to find the ONE Treasure on each floor. The fewer Digs it takes you to find that treasure, the better. While Treasure Chests found while Digging at Excavations may only mention an Excavation specific decoration, you are actually getting a Collection item as well. After returning to your Home Island you will see an icon on the left of your screen with a caption like "You left some treasures behind!". Click that to see what you got from each Treasure Chest. *This option is also available if you forget to click on a Treasure Chest while Digging on an Island or while underwater. Special Finds While Digging on Maps, Treasure Chests are not the only thing you can find! Any Dig that does not yield treasure has a chance to yield other bonuses or pop-ups. Here is a list of what you can expect to find: Completing and Replaying Maps If you manage to Dig or search EVERY space on a Map, you will be awarded an XP bonus which you can then share with your Neighbors via the News Feed. If you want to search for more treasure on any Map, you can use Map Fragments to "Replay" that Map from the Maps option on your Menu Bar. You cannot replay any map until it is completed first! *This does not apply to Excavations See Also *Enhance your Digging skills by reading the Digging Tutorial! *Search for more bonuses by using your Strong Fishing Pole to go Fishing!